Material of Lust in Retrospect
by RedSneakerShoes
Summary: Chad has to go out of town, leaving Troy on his own for a while. He leaves with a promise though. A promise to guard Troy's pretty face with a shot gun if anything happens. Credits for title goes to the abstract art title generator. Awesome thing.


This is pure nonsense, I tell you, but I like it.

* * *

"I'm not sure about leaving you."  
"Chad, it's just for a few days. I can handle being on my own."  
"I'm not sure about that either." Chad had pushed Troy up against the wall, looking intensely in his eyes.  
"Chad, there's really no reason to worry. Just go, you'll be back soon." Troy looked down from Chad's eyes and focused on the collar of his shirt instead. He touched it slightly, before looking up again. Chad's eyes were still focused on his face. Troy gave a little smile. With a sigh Chad gave in:  
"All right, but I swear," Chad's voice had gotten a lot more serious, and Troy was suddenly pushed harder up against the wall, "if there's just the slightest little tiny spot of discolour on your pretty face, when I get back, I'm gonna tie you up, throw you in the car, drive out to the middle of the forest, and guard you with a shot gun." Troy blinked at Chad a few times. He couldn't possibly mean it. Sadly, Troy realised, Chad never lied to him. In this moment he decided to let it it go though and smiled assuringly at Chad.  
"I'll be fine." Chad didn't seem to believe it, but left him with a peck on the lips and a disbelieving look on his face.

...

"I'm back!" Chad didn't get a chance to say anything further before Troy had flung his arms around his neck. Chad laughed and hugged Troy back.  
"I've missed you," Troy mumbled against Chad's neck.  
"I've missed you as well, but you have to let me go," Chad said softly and carefully untangled himself from Troy's arms.  
"How are you?" Troy couldn't help but notice the suspicious look on Chad's face.  
"Fine, fine," he just answered, though he knew he couldn't lie to Chad. He could hope though. It just didn't work. Chad grabbed Troy's chin and turned his head.  
"What has happened to you?" Chad stared at the bruise below Troy's left eye.  
"Nothing, Chad, really." He begged for Chad not to overreact. It really was nothing.  
"I warned you, I really did." Chad looked serious as he pulled a rope out from his bag.  
"Wait, do you carry a rope around in your bag?" Chad didn't answer, but grabbed Troy's arms and tied them together. He proceed to tie his legs together and threw him over his shoulder.  
"Chad, this is insane," Troy protested, dangling over Chad's shoulder.  
"I wasn't kidding, Hoops," Chad answered; his usually jokingly tone was gone, as he opened the door to his car and threw Troy onto the back seat.  
"Don't move, I'll be back in a moment."  
"Well, how did you expect me to move anywhere like this?" Troy muttered as Chad left. He came back not half a minute later with a shot gun over his shoulder and got into the driver's seat.  
"Where are we going?" Troy asked nervously; he had known Chad for a long time, but this was rather bizarre.  
"Somewhere far away from everything." Chad kept his eyes on the road and were just driving without talking for the rest of their little trip. Troy eventually got bored. The ropes were a tad uncomfortable, but Chad had at least tied his arms in front of him. He leaned back; sighing loudly.  
"Are we there yet?" He made sure to sound like a little impatient child. Chad didn't reply and they continued, until Chad made a sudden stop.  
"We're here." Troy looked out of the window.  
"We're in the middle of the woods at the end of a road."  
"Yep."  
"Why?"  
"I've already told you that."  
"Yes, right." Troy looked down, but felt Chad move around. He looked up again and saw Chad hovering over him, close to untying him. A sudden idea crept across Troy's mind and he smiled smugly.  
"Wait," he said and Chad stopped. He looked into Troy's eyes with a set of very puzzled-looking brown eyes. "I have a bit of an idea before you untie me." Troy took his arms over Chad's head and pulled him down into a kiss.  
"Oh," Chad said; a smile forming on his face. "Never knew you were into that kinda stuff." Troy grinned and pulled Chad down to him again.

* * *

What do you think of it? Comments make me happy.


End file.
